The storm
by NZfulla
Summary: My first fanfic. Hope you guys like! Kidou was at home having a relaxing day when Sakuma shows up at his door soaking wet! I suck at summaries I guess. Oh well. Please read and review!
1. Sakuma's Confession

**Hey guys so this is my first Fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome here but only if it is constructive :) P.S because of my laziness I have done not much research and because of this I have no Idea about the -kun's or the -san's so I'm just going to leave the names on their own.**

Me: Welcome to my first fanfic!

Kidou: NZfulla does not own Inazuma eleven or any of the charaters.

Fudou: I think that would be pretty obvious Kidou... *mumbles*

Kidou: What was that? *glares at Kidou*

Fudou: *sweat drop* N-nothing!

Me: -.- We haven't even started the fic yet and you two are already having a go at each other. If you don't drop it I will have to use drastic measures... AGAIN!

Kidou and Fudou: *sweat drop* NOOO! We'll be good!

Sakuma: What were the drastic measures?

Kidou and Fudou: *sweat drop* T-too... h-horrible... t-to t-talk ab-bout...

Me: Locked them in a room with fangirls. *Evil grin*

Sakuma: *Sweat drop* Oh...

Me: Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kidou Yuuto was in his room having a relaxing day. If he'd had it his way he would be outside kicking a soccer ball around, but it was pouring down with rain. His father had forbidden him to go practice, because the news forecast predicted that the weather would only get worse. A thunder storm was said to be on the way.

Of course Kidou did not care, but he didn't object to his fathers decision. He had bowed respectfully and returned to his room. He had been lying on his bed reading through a soccer magazine when he heard a knock on the door.

_I wonder who that could be. _Kidou thought.

Not wishing to disturb his father he put his magazine down and went to answer the door. What he found was a familiar blue haired boy, standing on his door mat and dripping wet. It was his best friend Sakuma.

"H-h-hey Ki-d-dou." Sakuma stammered, shivering from the cold.

"S-sakuma?" Kidou said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I-i-i..." Sakuma started to say, but he sneezed before he could finish.

Kidou's got over his surprise and instead started to worry about his friends health.

_What does he think he's doing walking around in the rain... _Kidou shook his head.

"Come inside Sakuma you must be frozen." He said with a slight frown of concern for his best friend.

"T-thank y-you." The blue haired boy replied, stepping in the doorway.

Kidou lead Sakuma through the entrance hall to a cupboard where he retrieved a towel and wrapped it around his friends shoulders.

"Better?" He asked his friend, still concerned.

"Yes, thank you." Sakuma smiled a bit as he started to dry up.

"C'mon, we can talk in my room."

Sakuma had been to Kidou's house many times before and had no trouble locating his ex-captains room.

Kidou sat on his couch, while Sakuma sat on the edge of his friends bed.

Now that his friend was out of harm Kidou frowned.

"You baka, what do you think you were doing out in that rain?" Kidou said giving the bluenet a look.

"I was just going for a walk..." Sakuma avoided Kidou's eyes.

Kidou, being Kidou, didn't buy it for a second.

"In this weather?" Kidou raised an eyebrow, sitting up on the couch to give his friend a look.

"Okay, that was a lie..." Sakuma admitted.

"So what were you doing?" Kidou persisted.

"I..." He sighed, and continued in a quiet voice. "I came to see you..."

Kidou was momentarily taken by surprise, although he realized he should have already guessed that, seeing as Sakuma had turned up at his front door. Kidou stood up and went to sit by his best friend.

"Me?" He asked. "What for?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something..." The bluenet answered softly.

Normally Kidou would have said that that had been fairly obvious, but he could tell his best friend was troubled by something.

"Sure, Sakuma. What is it?" Kidou said with a slight frown.

"I-..." He started unsurely. He paused and took a breath before continuing. "There is somebody that I really like..."

Kidou, for the third time that day looked surprised. Why would Sakuma come to talk to him about this? He usually had no problems with his private life.

"He is a really close friend..." Sakuma avoided Kidou's eyes.

_Wait... what? a _he_? This explains a lot. _Kidou thought to himself.

"I don't know if he likes me back..." Sakuma continued after a deep breath. "...and I'm afraid that if I tell him it will ruin our friendship."

_Ah. _Kidou thought. _So that's what has been troubling him for a while now._

"Well..." Kidou started unsurely. He wasn't usually the type to give relationship advice. "I guess you won't ever know if he likes you until you tell him."

Sakuma gives a little nod, before there is a long silence again.

"So who is it anyway?" Kidou asked his best friend curiously.

Sakuma started to blush, and looked away from his ex-captain again.

"N-nobody..." He mumbled.

"Okay, you don't want to tell me. That's okay." Kidou shrugged.

Then there was another heavy silence.

"K-kidou?" Sakuma stammered from beside him.

Kidou turned to his best friend, to find he was finally looking at him. Then, out of nowhere Sakuma flung his arms around his ex-captains neck and kissed him solidly on the mouth. Kidou's eyes might've flown out of their sockets had he not been wearing his goggles. Sakuma pulled away with his face the exact same colour as Hiroto's hair.

"S-sakuma?" Kidou stammered in shock.

"K-kidou! I'm sorry!... I-..." Sakuma started but was cut off when he found his best friends lips back on his.

Sakuma relaxed finally into the kiss, he had been so busy trying to keep his feelings in check that he hadn't noticed that his best friend felt the same way about him. Kidou was just better at hiding it than Sakuma. They both pulled away after some time.

"Yuuto." Kidou smiled. "My name is Yuuto."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me: There it is guys! Thanks for reading!

Fudou: I wasn't even in this fanfic so why was I here?

Me: I needed a friend while the other to were acting *pout*

Fudou: Who said I was your friend?

Me: *scowl* Who said I still couldn't lock you in the fangirl room.

Fudou: *Sweat drop* We are friends! I was just kidding!...

Me: Good boy.

All: THANKS FOR READING!

Me: Please review! :D


	2. Surprise Guest

**I wasn't going to post another chapter but I got inspired! SO here goes. Rated T for suggestive language? Tell me if it should be rated differently please.**

Me: Welcome back!

Kidou: You mean there is more?!

Sakuma: It isn't that bad *smiles shyly* I get to spend more time with Yuuto.

Kidou: *blushes and smiles too* Hehe, true... *leans over towards Sakuma*

Fudou: *jumps up between them and pushes them both away from each other quickly* Not right now you two! We've got a story to show!

Kidou: *blushes* He's awfully excited...

Sakuma: *blushes* It's not like we were going to rip each others clothes off or anything... *pout*

Kidou: O_O *falls backwards in shock* S-s-sakuma... *blushes deeply*

Fudou: O.O

Me: O_O Ahem... Anyway... He's excited because he's in this story...

Kidou: *sits up* He what? -.-

Fudou: *grins* Thats right.

Me: Let's just get into it... let the story commence!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yuuto." Kidou smiled. "My name is Yuuto."

Sakuma smiled and raised his hand to the back of Kidou's head. He gently tugged the boy's goggles off and gazed dreamily into the boys red eyes.

"And my name is Jirou." He smiled.

They just relaxed in each others arms for a while, in comfortable silence. Until Kidou whispered softly in the light blue (A/N his hair is actually cyan but I'm using light blue because it sounds better) haired boys ear.

"It's not quite fair you know... your seeing me without my goggles but... you still wear your eyepatch..." Kidou smiled gently.

Sakuma's hand automatically flew to his covered eye. Kidou took Sakuma's hands in his own.

"B-but..." Sakuma stammered. "I-it's..."

"I don't care Jirou..." The now goggle-less ex-captain of Teikoko said softly. "I don't care what you look like..."

After a long pause Sakuma eventually nodded slightly. Kidou smiled warmly and slowly removed his best friends, no... boyfriend's, eyepatch.

Sakuma had his eyes closed but after a reassuring kiss on the head by Kidou, he slowly opened them, his right eye took a while to adjust to the light but he soon was able to look at Kidou with both of his eyes.

He watched his true love observing his right eye. Sakuma quickly became self conscious and shut his eye again.

"Now why did you do that?" Kidou asked still smiling warmly and rubbing the boy's hand gently with his thumb.

"T-the... sclera..." He mumbled and looked away.

"It's black. So? You still look perfect to me." Kidou grinned and kissed Sakuma lightly again, stunning the boy.

Everyone previously he'd shown his eye to had all reacted badly. Some called him a mutant freak, others screamed. But Kidou just smiled like normal.

Sakuma smiled shyly again and threw his arms around his new boyfriend kissing him lovingly. Kidou was slightly surprised but returned the kiss all the same.

It lasted a few seconds and probably would've gone on longer if they hadn't have been interrupted.

An awkward cough was heard by both boys and the boy broke apart in surprise to see who had caught them.

"Well hello." A voice they both knew well said in that annoying tone of his.

"Fudou..." Sakuma breathed with a scowl, he looked quite scary without his eyepatch now. He didn't want to be interrupted.

Fudou was taken aback slightly when he saw the boy's black sclera but having seen it before, it didn't have quite the same effect.

"Sorry to interrupt your make out session but I came here to tell you all that we have a soccer practice today."

Sakuma was fuming silently while Kidou's brain was filled with questions.

"Isn't it raining? How are we supposed to practice in the storm? How do you know where I live? Who let you in here?" Kidou asked suspiciously.

"We're practicing in the lightning training center today, and the maid let me in."

Kidou noted that the boy hadn't answered his second question but decided he didn't really want to know.

"You have a maid?" Sakuma asked raising an eyebrow.

"We have seven." Kidou answered.

"And yet you chose Sakuma over the seven pretty girls already living in your house?" Fudou laughed.

Sakuma frowned slightly. _Pretty? _He thought, regretting asking about the maids.

"One is a man actually. He prefers to wear a maids outfit and be called a maid though." Kidou said matter-of-factly. "In fact he was the only one in the house today. Does this mean you think my cross-dressing maid is pretty Fudou?"

Sakuma burst out laughing. His mood lightening. Kidou was still in control no matter the situation.

Fudou blushed.

"No... I didn't actually pay too much attention to the maid... I was too busy busting in on you two gay boys practically ripping each others clothes off."

Sakuma's face turned a bright red and he flopped backwards and buried his face in one of Kidou's pillows embarrassed.

Kidou flushed red too but was determined to best Fudou.

"No need to be jealous Fudou just because you haven't come out of the closet yet." He retorted.

"Jealous of who? Sakuma? Please. Like I'd ever want to be _your _boyfriend." The mow-hawked boy rolled his eyes.

He smirked at the blue haired boy's muted grumble from the pillow.

"Anyway that was all I came for." Fudou continued with a grin. "Practice starts in an hour. Plenty of time for you two to finish what you started. But remember kids, use protection."

He laughed and quickly exited the room, just seconds before a well kicked soccer ball slammed into the wall where his head would have been, leaving a mark on the wall.

Kidou was blushing immensely and Sakuma was still hiding his face. The dread-locked boy got up and looked out the window to see a still grinning Fudou leaving up the driveway.

"He's crude that Fudou..." Kidou shook his head still blushing.

Sakuma wrapped his arms around Kidou from behind, startling the boy slightly and the bluenet smiled.

"_Yuuto_..." The blue haired boy smiled. _"I love you."_

"I love you too _Jirou._" Kidou smiled as he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the nose.

"C'mon. Let's go get ready for soccer."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me: Sorry this was super short! All my stories are! But this was my seconds story for one day. Hope you guys like the story... I lost faith halfway through but I finished! Hopefully without being too OOC

Fudou: I was included :D

Sakuma: O.O

Kidou: Even though you were a jerk?

Fudou: Hey -.- I'm always like that.

Sakuma: Exactly /:

Me: Don't fight now -.- I still have my room full of fangirls.

Everyone else: *nods obediently* o.o *sweat drop*

Me: Good :) Please review! I'd appreciate it. :D


End file.
